


Chloròs

by Yellow_Mellow



Series: The Wounds of Being “Too Much” [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst and Feels, Background Poly, Cuddlefucking, Dom! Karin, Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Idiots in Love, Love Triangles, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Porn with Feelings, Sandwich Suigetsu, Sex, Sex Toys, Smut, Suigetsu is a mess, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Trust Issues, Vaginal Sex, insicure Juugo, precious Juugo
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 05:24:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17461418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yellow_Mellow/pseuds/Yellow_Mellow
Summary: Afferrò i capelli racchiusi nella corta coda e tirò lateralmente, in modo da avere una perfetta visione della sua espressione eccitata.“Non ricordo di averti autorizzato a distogliere lo sguardo pesce lesso”“Sei una stronza”“E ti piace”“Cazzo”Juugo sghignazzò divertito dallo scambio, impossibilitato a trattenersi, rivelando finalmente la sua presenza.“Tesoro non è come pensi, posso spiegare tutto”Suigetsu ammiccò nella sua direzione, il ghigno sarcastico cancellato in pochi secondi dall'improvviso movimento di polso di Karin.[Non è Smut, non è Fluff. Sa soltanto quello che non è.]





	Chloròs

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AnyaCronos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnyaCronos/gifts).



> Io sono ben consapevole del fatto che già la SuiKa abbia pochi seguaci, per non parlare della Kaugo (?) e Jugetsu (?) - di cui ho appena inventato il nome per la ship non sapendo neanche se ve ne siano di esistenti - ma a quanto pare adoro scrivere storie che non si inculerà nessuno, quindi eccoci qui con un bel rapporto poliamoroso tra tutti i membri del Team Taka! Ah no, Sasuke è lì che piange in un angolo per tutte quelle situazioni imbarazzanti tra i suoi amici in cui si è trovato coinvolto contro la sua volontà come quarto incomodo.  
> Quindi lettore giunto qui per caso senza essere a conoscenza di quanto possano essere discutibili i miei gusti, sì è proprio come pensi, questa è una SuiKaGo [Suigetsu/Karin/Juugo], in tutta la sua gloria.  
> Sarà la prima storia di una raccolta AU, che aggiornerò irregolarmente, intitolata The Wounds of Being “Too Much”, un agglomerato di deliri in cui riverserò tutti i miei fiammeggianti headcanon nuovi di zecca sul trio del mio corazon.
> 
>  
> 
> Vi informo che grazie alla splendida collaborazione con AnyaCronos, non solo abbiamo un'immagine di copertina, ma pure diverse fanart ad alto contenuto di porn; ecco i link ai quali le potete trovare:  
> https://imgur.com/0QGstqG?fbclid=IwAR137Wj21tn-YC6LTgZ-bDohqH2cn_ykMNvLDteuSvbh37Hwfq04SLZPIkQ  
> https://imgur.com/FoTgqbM?fbclid=IwAR2kvAcpq3n7y1_4e0fMKhkNw_SaIGQYu6ccpHk-dCK-3QEKXc-uMPX1N7o  
> https://imgur.com/qJbLIaO?fbclid=IwAR07G_1UXkVSjhRYHCn2FWdCbiiPoWe8Sw_T5LWaygph4B8nePEFUOLY1Pc  
> https://imgur.com/W4wLT0H?fbclid=IwAR2EdaG6n_V_5ayfk34uk6V1ZxO9n6C5sLWgy-JPLWci2IZC3UG2CI2ojfI

  
  
 

Juugo richiuse la porta dietro di sé, sospirando infelice. Si allentò la cravatta mentre scivolava fuori dalle scarpe, portandosi una mano a massaggiare il collo indolenzito. 

La settimana di lavoro era stata più impegnativa del previsto, ed ora che finalmente era arrivato il weekend non poteva neanche rilassarsi come avrebbe voluto; sia Karin che Suigetsu erano ancora fuori città, ed aveva visto così tanto Sasuke in studio negli ultimi giorni che il solo pensiero di provare a chiedergli di uscire per una birra gli causò l’emicrania. 

Adorava l'amico, davvero lo faceva, ma gli mancavano i suoi ragazzi.

Lanciò uno sguardo apatico al televisore spento mentre si accasciava sul divano, il completo da ufficio ancora indosso. La casa era così silenziosa senza quei due che litigavano per il telecomando, o che si azzuffavano per l'uso del bagno; non si rendeva mai davvero conto di quanto potessero essere rumorosi se non in momenti come quelli, quando realizzava come fossero diventate necessarie le loro presenze nella sua vita.

Forse a causa del fatto che avesse passato gran parte degli ultimi anni in un’autoimposta solitudine, camminando in punta di piedi intorno alle persone per non farsi di nuovo del male dopo Kimimaro, forse perché nessuno ci aveva mai provato davvero con lui, rinunciando al primo segno di instabilità emotiva, ma quei due erano riusciti ad entrargli sotto pelle, giorno dopo giorno, facendogli desiderare per la prima volta di non scappare da ciò che provava.

Chiuse gli occhi e sorrise pacifico nell'immaginare il corpo sinuoso di Suigetsu scivolare sull’acqua, i muscoli della schiena a tendersi possenti bracciata dopo bracciata, i canini aguzzi scoperti in un sorriso canzonatorio mentre affrontava il portiere avversario, mettendo a segno una rete tra il boato del pubblico. Si ritrovò a fantasticare su come sarebbe stato avere il braccio di Karin serrato intorno al suo, alla sensazione delle sue piccole unghie curate piantate nel bicipite, mentre la ragazza con sguardo teso scrutava la vasca durante l'azione decisiva, alzandosi in piedi ed urlando indignata alla contestazione dell'arbitro di un fallo piuttosto grave.

Era così preso dalla sua fantasia che gli sembrò quasi di poter percepire una lieve traccia di cloro nell'aria, odore che ormai trovava difficile separare da quello del suo compagno, o dal sobbalzo tremolante del suo cuore in risposta. 

Maledisse il suo capo per avergli chiesto di lavorare nei suoi giorni di permesso, nonostante li avesse chiesti con largo anticipo in vista della fine del campionato di pallanuoto; persino Karin era riuscita ad ottenere una settimana di ferie da Orochimaru in modo che dopo l'ultima partita di Suigetsu potessero concedersi un paio di giorni di relax lontano da casa. 

Scosse la testa rassegnato, desideroso che almeno gli altri due si stessero godendo la meritata vacanza, magari evitando di uccidersi a vicenda nel frattempo. 

L'ultimo periodo era stato di forte stress per tutti; tra l’intensa pressione dell’allenatore su Suigetsu, la ricaduta di Nagato con i continui ricoveri in ospedale e il suo eccessivo carico di lavoro, erano stati pochi i momenti che li avevano visti anche solo nella stessa stanza.

Gli mancavano.

Sulla scia di quei pensieri prese il telefono tra le mani, componendo in automatico il numero della ragazza, per poi buttare giù al primo squillo. Nonostante sentisse gravare un groviglio di sensazioni negative ed ansia sulla bocca dello stomaco, non sarebbe stato giusto caricarli ancor una volta con i suoi problemi emotivi, a maggior ragione mentre si stavano rilassando.

_Finalmente lontani da lui._

Una piccola voce maligna insinuò quel tarlo nella sua mente, mentre i vecchi timori si facevano strada scavando tra le sue incertezze ora che non aveva lì i suoi fidanzati a rassicurarlo del contrario. Era certo che un breve periodo senza la sua presenza sarebbe bastato a farli rendere conto di quanto stessero meglio soli, senza un disastro emotivo ad incasinargli la relazione; d'altronde prima che iniziassero il loro rapporto i due si stavano già frequentando da qualche tempo, lui era stata un'aggiunta superflua, qualcuno di facilmente sostituibile.

La voce della sua terapeuta lo rimproverò aspramente argomentando nella sua testa: era la sua paura del rifiuto a parlare, quella nata da anni di “Sei carino ma non provo quello che provi tu”, “Mi piaci ma sento che stiamo andando troppo veloci”, quella voce che colpevolizzava il suo sentire le cose con troppa intensità, quell'essere se stesso che sembrava spaventava le persone. 

Ma Karin e Suigetsu erano consapevoli di cosa provasse, e lo amavano per questo. Volevano stare con lui.

Doveva solo iniziare a crederci.

 

Si stava ancora rigirando il cellulare tra le mani, indeciso su cosa fare, quando gli parve di sentire dei suoni provenire dalla camera da letto. Che si fosse dimenticato di nuovo il portatile acceso?

Stranito si diresse verso la loro stanza, inciampando nei suoi stessi piedi quando riconobbe le voci in questione. Non pareva possibile, i due ragazzi non sarebbero rientrati prima di tre giorni, e la finale di Suigetsu avrebbe dovuto svolgersi proprio in quel momento.

Spalancò la porta piano, deciso a non rimanere troppo deluso nel ritrovarsi davanti a un qualunque video di YouTube. Ma non fu la playlist tamarra di Suigetsu ad accoglierlo, né tanto meno i video di gaming guardati da Karin o uno dei documentari della BBC sul quale si era addormentato la sera prima.

Yuugo fissò perplesso i suoi due compagni litigare, mentre diverse domande facevano capolino tra i suoi pensieri confusi, la più rumorosa delle quali riguardava la totale l'assenza di vestiti.

“Ahi! Certo che potresti essere anche un po’ più delicata, mica stai usando una trivella”

“Sei tu che sei troppo teso, lo stai stritolando, cerca di rilassarti”

“Vorrei vedere te a rilassarti mentre ti trapanano il culo neanche fossi in un cantiere edile”

“Ma per favore, hai perso la tua credibilità nell'attimo in cui mi hai implorato di scoparti”

Il battibecco fu interrotto da un profondo gemito del ragazzo, soffocato parzialmente in un cuscino. 

Juugo si appoggiò allo stipite osservando la scena, rapito.

Suigetsu giaceva supino sulle ginocchia di Karin, il culo sollevato in alto, le cosce muscolose semi dischiuse a mostrare un grosso giocattolo viola sparire e riapparire dentro di lui, il suono basso delle vibrazioni a propagarsi per la stanza. La donna, con un sorriso divertito sulle labbra, con una mano manovrava il vibratore mentre con l’altra premeva la base della schiena del compagno, impedendogli così di muovere i fianchi ed alleviare la tensione sul pene dolorosamente eretto.

Seguirono altri rumori spezzati mentre spingeva l'oggetto più in profondità, trovando la giusta angolazione in grado di fare arricciare le dita dei piedi di Suigetsu. Questo, sopraffatto dal piacere ed impossibilitato a trovare un momentaneo sollievo, affondò il volto congestionato nel materasso, stringendo il lenzuolo tra le dita ed imprecando a mezza voce. 

Forse non sarebbe stato in grado di trattenere i suoni bisognosi, né i piccoli scatti involontari del bacino, ma non le avrebbe dato anche la soddisfazione di osservarlo mentre cadeva a pezzi.

Peccato che Karin non fosse d'accordo.

Afferrò i capelli racchiusi nella corta coda e tirò lateralmente, in modo da avere una perfetta visione della sua espressione eccitata.

“Non ricordo di averti autorizzato a distogliere lo sguardo pesce lesso”

“Sei una stronza”

“E ti piace”

“Cazzo”

Juugo sghignazzò divertito dallo scambio, impossibilitato a trattenersi, rivelando finalmente la sua presenza.

“Tesoro non è come pensi, posso spiegare tutto”

Suigetsu ammiccò nella sua direzione, il ghigno sarcastico cancellato in pochi secondi dall'improvviso movimento di polso di Karin.

Abbandonò la sua posizione di osservatore e si avvicinò al letto per posare un dolce bacio sulle labbra della ragazza, abbandonandosi alla sensazione di calda familiarità che quel piccolo gesto era in grado di suscitargli. Anche se non la vedeva da meno di quarantotto ore il suo cuore prese a battere veloce mentre immergeva le dita nei lunghi capelli scarlatti, sciogliendosi contro quel tocco.

_Così bella._

Karin era il punto cardine nel caos della sua vita, ed una delle persone più forti ed intelligenti che avesse mai incontrato. A volte si ritrovava a pensare di non meritarla davvero, ed era certo che anche Suigetsu nutrisse pensieri simili; forse era per questo che per entrambi fosse così facile affidarsi a lei. Completamente sottomessi.

“Non ricevo un bacio anche io?”

Suigetsu li guardò imbronciato dal basso, sbuffando. Karin si staccò con lentezza, indugiando con la lingua, regalandogli uno sguardo provocatorio prima di aumentare in avvertimento la presa sul suo fianco.

Juugo, che conosceva fin troppo bene le loro dinamiche di trio, si chinò in avanti fino a quando il suo volto non fu a pochi centimetri di distanza da quello del ragazzo, abbastanza vicino da causargli un brivido di aspettativa lungo il collo ma troppo lontano per risultare alla sua portata; poi attese paziente, godendosi la silenziosa lotta di potere in corso tra i due.

Suigetsu si dimenò impaziente sulle gambe della donna, cercando di sfuggire alla presa ferrea sui suoi capelli. Tra i due era sempre stato Juugo il bravo ragazzo obbediente da ricompensare, mentre lui faceva di tutto per provocarla ed essere punito.

Dopo diversi tentativi falliti abbassò il capo con rassegnazione, il volto arrossato dall'umiliazione e dall'eccitazione.

“Per favore?”

Karin lo fisso severa, lasciando che si crogiolasse qualche secondo nel dubbio, prima di annuire soddisfatta e lasciarlo libero. Quella evidentemente non sarebbe stata una di quelle volte. Sospirò leggermente deluso, sperando in segreto che il fidanzato diventasse abbastanza insopportabile da far risvegliare la sua vera vena dominatrice, in quel momento messa da parte nella dolcezza del ricongiungimento.

Suigetsu non attese oltre e scattò in avanti, rompendo la distanza con Juugo e avventandosi sulla sua bocca. Gli morse il labbro inferiore, vorace, mugolando ad alta voce per la frizione involontaria contro la coscia della ragazza.

_ Così impaziente.  _

_Fottutamente adorabile._  
  
“Bentornato”

Karin gli passò una mano tra i corti capelli ramati con affetto, mentre Suigetsu si staccava dalle sue labbra per posargli il capo sul petto e riprendere fiato.

“Ci sei mancato”

Si prese un secondo per assaporare quelle parole.

“Anche voi. Ma cosa ci fate già qui? E la vacanza?”

“Karin continuava a blaterare su quanto fosse strano farla senza di te, e visto che non la sopportavo più siamo tornati indietro”

“Veramente siamo corsi qui perché tu piagnucolavi come un bambino su quanto fosse ingiusto non poter ottenere un doppio premio per non aver sgarrato il tuo periodo di astinenza pre campionato”

“Ehi prova tu a stare più di un mese con come unica compagnia la tua mano e due sexy fidanzati lontani che continuano a stuzzicarti su skype e forse ne potremo riparlare”

“Trenta giorni circondata da giocatori di pallanuoto mezzi nudi? Dimmi dove firmare!”

“Grazie” Juugo rivolse uno sguardo timido ad entrambi, sorridendo pacato.

“Per averti definito sexy? Lo sai che lo sei maschione”

“Dio mio sei raccapricciante”

“No. Per essere tornati prima e aver rinunciato alla vacanza, non dovevate”

Suigetsu d'improvviso si fece serio serio, sollevandosi dalle ginocchia di Karin e portando gli occhi all’altezza dei suoi; il vibratore nel movimento scivolò fuori, continuando a ronzare contro il materasso, rompendo il silenzio sceso sulla stanza.

“Non devi ringraziarci, lo volevamo entrambi. Non sarebbe stata la stessa cosa senza di te, e non intendo solo a letto lo sai”

La ragazza annuì solidale, tracciando cerchi rassicuranti con la punta delle dita sulla schiena di entrambi.

“E se adesso mettessimo da parte queste smancerie e qualcuno mi facesse finalmente ottenere il mio fottuto orgasmo ve ne sarei estremamente grato”

Juugo e Karin si fissarono, esasperati; d'altronde zittire quella boccaccia larga del loro fidanzato era uno dei pregi più grandi della loro vita sessuale, senza contare che quell'ultimo mese di lontananza avesse messo a dura prova anche loro.

Lo avrebbero accontentato, ma non senza farlo sudare un po'.

Con un movimento rapido Juugo ribaltò Suigetsu sulla schiena, manovrandogli le gambe fino a posarle sulle proprie spalle. In un perfetto lavoro di coordinazione Karin gli si posizionò sopra a cavalcioni, con le ginocchia ai lati della sua testa; poi, senza dargli il tempo di protestare, si calò sul suo volto facendo rotolare i fianchi in avanti, rabbrividendo eccitata allo scontrarsi della lingua con il clitoride.

Juugo si godette per un attimo la visione di Karin che si scopava la faccia del compagno, osservando compiaciuto le dita di lui afferrarle i glutei e aggrapparvisi saldamente mentre cercava di imporle un ritmo meno irruento; dove il sesso far loro era sempre stato lento ed intenso, emotivo, con Suigetsu la ragazza tirava fuori il suo lato più selvatico, in una lotta per il dominio combattuta a suon di morsi e graffi.

Anche senza vederli poteva immaginare con chiarezza i movimenti lenti della lingua di Suigetsu, il suo stuzzicare le labbra gonfie con i denti, gli umori a colargli lungo il mento. Rabbrividì eccitato al pensiero di assaggiare il sapore di lei direttamente dalle sue labbra più tardi.

Erano stupendi da guardare.

_ Ed erano suoi. _

Con un ultima occhiata ai due si abbassò tra le gambe del ragazzo, mordendosi affamato l'interno guancia alla visione del totale disastro che era il suo pene, già ingrossato e lucido di precum. 

L'unica cosa che volesse davvero in quel momento era il cazzo di Suigetsu spinto in gola, fino in fondo. Aveva sempre avuto il potere di farlo sentire così sporco, e al contempo così giusto, come se inginocchiarsi davanti ad un uomo fosse il gesto più naturale del mondo; era grazie a lui se aveva trovato il coraggio di lasciarsi andare davvero, senza paura di trattenersi, senza timore di esplorarsi.

Dove Karin era un punto fermo nella sua vita, Suigetsu era il caos.

Gemette frustrato nello scegliere di non assecondare le sue voglie, consapevole che sarebbe bastato un singolo affondo per farlo venire, finale chiaramente alternativo a quello deciso da Karin in precedenza a giudicare dalle attività in cui li aveva trovati coinvolti poco prima. 

E non si sarebbe mai permesso di togliere metà del divertimento alla sua dolce dolce ragazza.

Sforzandosi di essere delicato prese entrambe le erezioni in mano, frizionandole insieme con gesti lenti, passando il pollice sui glandi arrossati, notando divertito come i fianchi di Suigetsu scattassero verso l'alto in un bisogno di maggior contatto.

Karin si voltò nella sua direzione, guardandoli maliziosa mentre continuava a strusciarsi sulla faccia del ragazzo, rompendosi in tanti morbidi ansimi.

Juugo portò la mano libera a schiaffeggiare giocoso il culo sodo del nuotatore, prima di far scivolare tre dita dentro l'ano già allargato e lubrificato, senza incontrare alcuna resistenza.

“Ho fatto un buon lavoro con lui?”

“Sei stata fantastica”

“Sai che adoro prepararlo per te”

_ Così perfetti. _

Suigetsu mugolò concorde tra le cosce della ragazza, spingendosi contro le mani dell'uomo in maniera sempre più sciatta e scoordinata; doveva essere vicino al limite, ma loro avevano piani diversi per lui. 

Entrambi si allontanarono di scatto, strappando allo sportivo un gemito frustrato per l'improvvisa mancanza di stimolazione.

“Juugo...Karin...” Suigetsu supplicò per un istante, incapace di vocalizzare ciò di cui avesse davvero bisogno in quel momento. Voleva solo venire, e per un attimo era stato così vicino...

Juugo non poteva resistere a quel tono di voce, a quell'arrendevolezza. Era una morbida tortura guardarlo contorcersi tra le lenzuola penetrandosi da solo con le dita, alla ricerca della frizione desiderata, mai abbastanza.

Attirati dal suono spezzato dei suoi ansimi si lasciarono cadere nuovamente al suo fianco, accarezzandolo e baciandolo ovunque arrivassero a toccare, rotolando in un groviglio di membra sudate e profumo di cloro.

Cloro. Quell'odore prima o poi lo avrebbe portato ai matti.

Juugo trattenne a stento un'imprecazione tra i denti quando sorprese i due ragazzi a baciarsi sciattamente a bocca aperta sopra il suo cazzo, mentre si muovevano e gemevano l'uno contro l'altro stuzzicandolo con il tocco delle lingue e delle labbra; all'improvviso era così consapevole di come dovesse essersi sentito il fidanzato fino a quel momento.

_ Al limite. _

Frustrato e stufo di aspettare afferrò Suigetsu per i fianchi e lo trascinò a bordo letto, facendolo chinare tra le cosce divaricate di Karin; non aveva idea di dove trovasse la forza per trattenersi dopo tutta quella stimolazione e il mese di astinenza, ma non aveva intenzione di far attendere oltre nessuno di loro. 

La donna con rapidità infilò loro i preservativi e attirò il nuotatore in un bacio profondo prima di guidarlo dentro di lei; Suigetsu tremò nel percepire quel calore pulsante farsi serrato intorno alla sua erezione, e rimase immobile, godendosi per un attimo la sensazione prima di percepire a sua volta Juugo spingersi dentro di lui, centimetro dopo centimetro, facendoli ansimare tutti e tre in risposta.

_ Dio se li amava. _

Era chiaro che il pallanuotista non riuscisse più a pensare coerentemente. Sapeva come probabilmente in quel momento fosse diviso tra il morbido senso di oppressione attorno al suo cazzo e il bruciante stiramento del suo culo mentre veniva stretto tra le braccia dei suoi amanti.  Lo sapeva perché si era ritrovato più volte nella sua stessa situazione, ed era quasi ammirevole quanto si stesse sforzando per non venire.

In un momento di breve lucidità realizzò che effettivamente se Suigetsu avesse potuto scegliere di che morte morire, quella sarebbe stata in cima alla sua lista di priorità.

_ Sempre più fottutamente adorabile. _

E poi Juugo incominciò ad oscillare avanti ed indietro, incapace di trattenersi oltre, più lentamente all'inizio mentre cercavano di trovare un ritmo, poi sempre più forte, fino a quando l'impeto delle sue spinte costrinse l'altro uomo a scagliarsi in avanti contro Karin, che gemette deliziata al cambio dell'angolo di penetrazione.  Sentiva come Suigetsu riuscisse a malapena a respirare, il fiato rotto in ansimi pesanti.  Gli tremavano le gambe per lo sforzo di mantenere la posizione, e non si opponeva più al dondolio del bacino contro i suoi glutei, assecondando i movimenti di Juugo mentre lo scopava, sulla scia dei quali affondava sempre più in Karin; ormai lo avevano perso nel suo piccolo spazio mentale, immerso nelle sensazioni date dalla stimolazione della sua prostata e da quelle del suo pene, al limite.

L'orgasmo di Juugo esplose irruento al percepire Suigetsu contrarsi ritmicamente intorno a lui, facendogli vedere tanti puntini bianchi dietro le palpebre chiuse, mentre si aggrappava con disperazione ai fianchi di Karin, soffocando un urlo liberatorio nel suo collo, mentre la ragazza a sua volta cavalcava le ondate di piacere che le sconquassavano il corpo.

  
_Sì, gli erano mancati come l'aria._  
  
  
  
 

Erano sdraiati mollemente a letto, i corpi di Suigetsu e Karin premuti contro di lui, la luce calda del tramonto a regalare alla stanza una sfumatura infuocata.

“E poi Karin si è alzata e lo ha afferrato per la maglietta, dicendogli che se avesse provato ancora una volta a pronunciare una sola parola in merito al giocatore numero 7 gli avrebbe fatto ingoiare a suon di pugni la merdosissima conchiglia di quel coglione di suo figlio”

Suigetsu scoppiò a ridere di gusto mimando la scena, mentre la ragazza gli lanciava uno sguardo imbronciato; nonostante fosse una testa calda, spesso in seguito si pentiva dei suoi scatti d'ira, tanto che faceva sempre affidamento su di lui per essere placata prima che le cose degenerassero, in particolar modo durante le partite del loro fidanzato.

Juugo strinse la presa sulle loro dita intrecciate con tenerezza, sapendo quanto si sentisse in colpa per non aver saputo mantenere la calma.

“Avrei voluto esserci, anche solo per godermi l'espressione di quel poverino”

“È stato pazzesco, le urla si sentivano fino da bordo vasca. Piccola mi rendi sempre così orgoglioso di te”

Karin gli spintonò la spalla gemendo, aggiustandosi gli occhiali per nascondere il rossore. Anche a distanza di anni continuava a subire con un certo effetto lo strambo modo di complimentarsi di Suigetsu, soprattutto perché la maggior parte del tempo continuavano a passarla insultandosi.

“Sei inquietante quando te ne esci con questi vezzeggiativi da coppietta”

“Strega”

“Pesce lesso”

“Fangirl numero uno di Sasuke”

Juugo emise un lamento esasperato alla menzione dell'amico. Riuscivano ad essere così infantili a volte, e in qualche modo lo tiravano sempre in mezzo; e ora che la situazione era sul punto precipitare lui si trovava proprio al centro del fuoco incrociato.

_Oh Kami._

Karin imprecò punta sul vivo, sollevando la testa dal torace di Juugo e piantando un dito nel petto di Suigetsu, ancora mollemente abbandonato contro la spalla del ragazzo.

“Rimangiatelo”

“Te lo scordi”

“Ragazzi perché non mi raccontate della partita invece?”

La sua frase fu troncata dal colpo di un gomito nel suo stomaco mentre la ragazza si arrampicava sul suo corpo per scavalcarlo ed arrivare a Suigetsu, che nel frattempo cercava di ripararsi dai colpi dietro il suo braccio, sogghignando molesto.

 

_ Sì, gli erano mancati come l'aria. _

_ Ma non sempre aveva bisogno di respirare, giusto? _


End file.
